Almost
by akuroku-time-sayori
Summary: Our two girls start moving foreword.


Have you seen my axe? -M

I think I left it in your room. -M

The princess glances at her fone. 'I don't see it' she texts back, looking around her room 'wait I've got it' texting back to her girlfriend, she attempts lifting the bass, but its heavier than she expected.

Okay Bonnie, be there in a bit. Don't bother getting decent. -M

Looking down at her pajamas, she sighs remembering her missing night shirt. She flattened her nightgown against her body while she thinks about what the vampire could've been implying in her last text message. Bubblegums body was crushed by an excited hug from her girlfriend. slightly blindsided by the surprise she tries to keep her balance.

"Thanks Peebles!" Marceline picks up her beloved bass and runs her fingers quickly over the fret. "I've been looking all over Ooo for this thing!" The princess pulls at her nightgown.

"You have to be more responsible with your things, Marceline." Bubblegum sat on her bed and smiled at the vampire queen.

"All I did was misplace it. I would've found it eventually." She strums a few chords on her bass and smiles devilishly. "It was in your room after all." Marceline floated down to kiss Bonnibels cheek. She blushed a little.

"Its been a long time since you did that." Bubblegum smiled and touched her cheek where marcy had kissed her.

"Hmmm... A long time, loooong time~" Singing and strumming away at her bass Marceline was suddenly inspired. "That sounds like the beginnings of a new song doesn't it, Bonnie?" She asked as she floated next to the princess.

Bubblegum smiled and hummed along with Marceline. The princess always admired her lovers carefree, music loving, attitude. "Sounds great". Bubblegum started to play with Marcys hair, dangling ever so close to her face.

"Its been a long time since I tried to~ Nibble on your neck without you telling me to~" The vampire sang before kissing the princess' neck, causing her to giggle. Her hands still weave through Marcelines hair. They couldn't help but enjoy each others company. the only sound in the room was the melodious random tunes from the vampire queens axe bass. Bubblegum watched Marcys expert fingers dance across the fret. The vampire stopped for s moment and asked Bonnie "What have you been up to today?"

"Oh just trying to get rid of a little pest problem we've been having. Ants are trying to eat up the citizens." She shakes her head concerned. Marceline smiled thinking to herself how cute Bonnies worried face was.

"You know I have a Bug-Be-Gone spell if you need it."

"I don't know about that..." The princess trailed off, she was still a little apprehesive about using magic. "I'm sure we'll find a logical way to end this, with as little casualties as possibe." She tapped her girlfriends forehead and gave her a smile. Blushing slightly she met Marcys gaze.

"You always do with those amazing brains." Marceline laughs as she pushed Bubblegum down onto the bed. The princess bllushed an enticing dark pink. She wraps her arms around the vampires neck and pulls her close. With their relationship still being so new to the princess, she was never completely sure of herself or her actions. To Marceline however ever move the princess made was irresistable. The vampire queen placed her lips on her lovers lips and ran her fingers through her hair.

The candy princess relaxed under the vampires touch. They slowly began exploring each others anxious mouths. Marceline becomes enveloped in the sweet taste of sugar, which she loved. Pulling away for just a second, they catch their breath together. The whole situation heating up fast, the vampire queen used her hand to wander down Bonnibels body. The princess' breath hitched sensing the cold hand walking down her body. Bubblegum pulled away to kiss along her jawline, causing Marceline to shiver. She moved closer to her lovers body and drew tiny circles with her finger on the now exposed flesh of the princess' hip.

Bubblegum whimpered, surprising and embarrassing herself. She tried to act as if she hadn't made the noise at all so she went back to teasing the vampires neck. Marcy gasped as the princess sucked lightly on the sensitive scar on her neck. The vampire let her fingers dance along Bonnibels stomach while also sllowly raising the thin nightgown. Bubblegum writhed a little in pleasure and took a little nibble on the vampires neck causing her to moan.

"Ah..." Bonnibel feared she had hurt her but blew it off when Marceline kissed her gently. Marcy manueverd herself between the princess' legs. Nails raked across soft pink skin, and a warm tingling sensation spread between the two as they got closer. They shivered as they kissed and moved against each other. The vampire began to lick and suck the princess' neck when the princess began exploring her lovers body. One of Marcys hands had made it to her bust and started playing with the princess' nipple. Bubblegums hands grazed over the vampires body wanting to see the vampire react.

"Oh..." Bonnibel gasped as Marcelines mouth had kissed its waydown from her ear to hernow bare chest. "Marcy..." The vampire smiled mischeiviously kissing from the middle of her chest to the tip of one of the pink mounds. Scratches from her lovers perfectly manicured nails made their way down the vampires back in approval. Marceline takes the other in her hand while licking and sucking on the opposite. Bubblegum moaned audibly.

"Stop," the princess panted trying to catch her breath," I'm sorry but we've got to stop." She leaned up and pulled her knees up to her chest. Bubblegum had become soscared all of a sudden. A cold rush of air greeted Marcelines body, no longer warmed by her princess. "We shouldn't do this its so distasteful." Bubblegum started sobbing.

"Bonnie, only we know what happens behind closed doors." Marceline crawled across the bed to her."No one knows about us, or even what we do." She moved the light pink hair from her face. tears fell heavily onto her pink exposed body. "We don't have to do any of this." The vampire adjusted her shirt and stood next to the bed. "Do you even want me? Will I ever be good enough for you?" She began to walk away.

Bubblegum grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away. "I-I don't want you to go." she looked up to her lover. "You are normally the only one that understands me, but this is something you could never get. The candy people society were built socially around a primeal government from long ago. Two girls... together in any way besides friends is highly taboo and though I've created them they could still over throw me like that" The princess cried as she explained to her lover the various circumstances of her kingdom. All she said was the truth, the princess built her people with a basic mindset. That basic mindset included the difference between right and wrong and basic biological settings. Bubblegum never thought that she could fall in love with a girl. Now she regrets such action.

Marceline looked upon her princess apologetically, "Look peebles I'm sorry. I want you though and I know you feel the same. You should just make it a laaw or something." Bubblegum giggled at her friends ignorance. They smiled at each other and gazed into each others eyes.

"Hehe its not that easy but, I'll try something. Just for us." The princess smiled and kisssed the vampire softly. Marceline curled up next to Bonnibel, both lying down on the bed.

"We can make this work..."

"I know.."


End file.
